If You Can't Hang
by TheProdigy'sWife14
Summary: Neji made a mistake-and he's determined to make things right again. NejiSaku a little SasouSaku (if you squint).


**If You Can't Hang**

AN:Here's my first songfic! Sorry it took so long-my stupid tablet crashed and I don't have a computer so this is off my phone-which is pretty hard to make. I'm getting ready to start a new story called "Indirect Romeo and Juliet". It's a crossover with Vampire Knight but it might take a while for me to update so bare with me! Please enjoy this one-shot until I find a solution. :)

Disclaimer: I (don't) own Naruto (seriously).

Song of the week: If You Can't Hang (If it wasn't obvious) by Sleeping With Sirens

Blah-words

(Blah)-song

"Blah"-talking

* * *

><p>Neji woke up out of his deep sleep when sunlight started to peek out of his window curtains and land on his face. It was then when he noticed that there was a weight on his chest. The only thing he saw when he looked down was a tustled pink head there. Neji then smiled as he remembered all the drama in his life for the past few years. And as if on cue, the radio came on a alarm (AN:I used to have a alarm clock like this-instead of an annoying alarm, the radio would come on...weird huh?)<p>

-_-_-_-_-_-flashback-_-_-_-_-_

**(I met a girl at seventeen**

**Thought she meant the world to me**

**So I gave her everything**

**She turned out to be a cheat)**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" were the first three words that came put of Hyuga Neji's mouth when he saw Ino, HIS girlfriend, and Sasuke Uchiha and HIS couch in HIS house making out. When the couple heard the outburst, they immediately separated. Out of anger, Neji hit the Uchiha's chest with chakra. The pressure was so hard that it made Sasuke fall out the closest window to the couch(AN:not fatal enough for him to die). Neji then glared at Ino.

"Explain." he growled.

**(Said she been thinking for a long time**

**And she found somebody new**

**I've been thinking that this whole time)**

"W-well Neji-kun I...I-I was going t-to tell you when y-you came back that m-maybe we s-should see other people...I m-mean the thing w-we had was o-only physical." the kunochi managed to stammer out. She never seen Neji so angry before and it scared her. "Sasuke-kun w-was here to h-help me-"

"Get out." Neji said, his words filled with ice and venom. He had gotten tired of hearing her stammer like his cousin used to before she married Naruto. Ino immediately left, thinking maybe she could get her things another time. Most of her things were at Sasuke's house anyway.

**(Well I never thought you'd stay**

**But that's okay**

**I hope he takes your filthy heart and then he throws it away someday**

**Before you go There's one thing you otta know**

**If you can hang then, there's the door baby**

**If you can hang then, there's the door baby**

**If you can hang then, there's the door baby**

**If you can hang then, there's the door**)

When Neji knew that they both were out of a fifty foot range, he immediately went to the Hokage's office to get some kind of mission-anything to keep his mind off of things.

"I don't have any major missions at the moment," Lady Tsunade said when Neji asked her, "But you can go to Suna and escort one of my medic nins back to Konaha. She needs to back three months from now from the two-year experiment she has been assisting them with and the results." The Hokage didn't want the Hyuga to know that the medic nin was her apprentice, since she knows about their history. Maybe giving them the time alone can get them back together. "You can go up there and early and wait if you want to."

Neji nodded "I leave tonight."

**(I don't wanna take up all your time**

**Cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face**

**But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time**

**I don't wanna take up all your time**

**Cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face**

**But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time)**

During those three days Neji was thinking about what Ino said, after all what they had was only physical. What him and Ino had was what broke him and Sakura up to begin with. He then realized that Ino was only using him to hurt the pink-haired kunochi. Now everytime he even thought about about the medic nin, his heart would twist painfully at the thought of the heart broken look on her face when she caught him with Ino in bed together.

"Don't bother getting up," she choked out when she saw him try to get up, tears already flowing out of her eyes "I'll see myself out." and with that, she ran out the door, out of his life.

Neji scanned the area he was in and cursed inwardly. About twelve chakra signatures, he assumed were missing Sand nin since he was close to Suna, were quickly approaching him. How did he not notice them?

**(I don't want to get things confused**

**She said she never settle for someone she couldn't use**

**So now I gotta call the doctor**

**So he can prescribe the medication**

**So I can deal with all the memories**

**Of being here this way)**

Neji woke up for the second time in Suna's hospital. The first time he woke up the doctor, Hitoshi, told him that the Kazekage found him outside the village fighting the Sand missing nin and when he fainted, the Kazekage brought him to the hospital. He was supposed to be discharged today. Suddenly someone opened the door and Neji's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello. Hitoshi-san isn't here today so I will filling your discharge papers," the kunochi said, her eyes still on the paper.

"S-Sakura?" Neji stammered out of surprise. Sakura froze at what she was doing and turned to meet his eyes "Neji..." He didn't expect to see Sakura here-then again, he hasn't seen her since the incident. The pink-haired women crossed her arms over her chest "What are you doing here?" she asked . Even though her voice was filled with anger, her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal.

Neji didn't know what to say, which was a first "Lady Tsunade told me to escort you back to Konaha." Was Tsunade planning this from the start?

Sakura raised an eyebrow "The experiment and the results will not be complete until three months from now. I'm assuming you didn't come all the way here to have a vacation." she said, not satisfied with his answer.

Neji sighed "Ino and I broke up. She's going out with Sasuke now. I agreed to the mission because I wanted some time to think."

Sakura scoffed "I could have told you that would have happened..." she mumbled as she finished his paperwork. "You are ready to leave now. You're ANBU gear is on the table." and with that, she left out the door without a smile, or even a glance back to see his hurt expression.

By the time Neji was walking out of the hospital, he saw Sakura walking hand-in-hand and laughing with a man with red hair and wearing black clothing down the street. Neji immediately knew that the man wasn't Garra. The Kazekage never smiles or makes jokes. He stared at the man confused, angry, and a little jealous. Temari, who was amused by the show of his expressions walked up to him.

"I'm guessing that Lady Tsunade didn't tell you about the experiment we're working on?" she asked. Receiving no answer, she continued "Suna is working this experiment on bringing some of the ninja that died a long time ago back to life, but erasing their memory of what they did in the past. Sakura's subject was Sasouri of the red sands." Temari smirked at Neji's surprised expression."Surprisingly he remembered her when he was brought back-I guess it had to do with her killing him in the first place-and after testing and a lot of arguing, they eventually ended up being together. They do make a cute couple."

Neji couldn't help but feel his heart sink. Sakura had already moved on, but he never did.

**(I met a girl at twenty-three**

**And she meant the world to me)**

"Hey you're Neji right?" Sasouri asked the Hyuga one day when Sakura left Suna to get some herbs. Said Hyuga raised an eyebrow

"How do you know me?"

Sasouri rolled his eyes "Of course I would know the man that broke my girlfriend's heart." Neji flinched "I have to talk to you about something."

Neji raised an eyebrow "Why do you need to tell me something when you can tell her?" "Because I don't want her to know now..." the red head started. Neji signaled him to continue "I'm dying again... and this time I won't be able to come back."

Neji's eyes widened in shock. "Why...why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to do me a favor."

"..."

"I need you to take care of Saku-chan for me."

Neji felt his heart rate speed up "...why me?"

Sasouri rolled his eyes "Because YOU love her. What kind of genius are you if I have to explain everything?"

"But...she doesn't love me anymore, or even trust me for that matter."

"Then make her trust you again. Prove to her that you've changed. Sakura is a stubborn women, so you have to be stubborn too. She's going to need you after all of this...just as much as you need her." Neji nodded with determination in his eyes.

"I won't give up."

Sasouri smiled "That's all I needed to hear."

**(So I gave her everything**

**An she did the same to me)**

Sasouri died the day before Sakura came back. She was a wreak when she found out- she even stayed inside the house they used to share on the day of his funeral. What she didn't expect out of all of this was Neji finding her when she wanted to be alone. No matter how many times she pushed him away and ran away from him, he kept coming back.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" she yelled at him one day after the two-month goose chase. She was breaking, and this time she didn't know how to put herself back together. Neji looked at the pink-haired medic nin. Her skin was paler than usual and there were bags under her red puffy emerald eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and put her in a gentle embrace. She didn't push him away this time, but she did start to tremble.

"Why?" she whispered. By now she was crying, her shoulders shaking violently. Neji held her closer to him. As his hands ran slow, comforting circles on her back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear "I...I never wanted to hurt you." Sakura let out sob unwillingly, which caused him to hold her tighter. "I made a mistake and I know that now. I'm not perfect." Neji pulled Sakura's chin up so he could see her eyes. "Sakura...I love you." Sakura's eyes widen in shock and Neji gave her a gentle smile. "and I WILL do everything in my ability to make you trust me again...because I'm not letting you go." Sakura broke into tears again, only this time she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck to pull him closer.

Neji smiled as he held her in a tighter embrace. It may take a while for her to trust him again but he was willing to wait. After all, she'll always have his heart in her hands.

**(Imagine that)**

Since that day, Neji kept his word. Everywhere he went Sakura was with him and vice versa. On the way back to Konaha they took turns on lookout at night, but they stayed in each others arms.

By the time they got to the village, they sky was still pitch black so they both decided to give the mission report and the results to Lady Tsunade in the morning. When Sakura turned to start walking towards her house, Neji pulled her into a tight embrace an gave her a deep, urgent kiss. When they broke apart to breath, Sakura looked at Neji with question in her eyes.

"Stay with me?" Neji asked with hope in his eyes. He didn't think he would be able to sleep tonight without her by his side.

**(Would you please stay and come inside baby**

**Would you please stay and please be mine baby**

**Would you please stay and come inside baby**

**Would you please stay and please be mine)**

Sakura smiled as she pulled Neji down for another kiss. Neji softly nibbled her bottom lip before he leaned his forehead on hers, never breaking their embrace.

"Yes."

-_-_-_-_-end flashback-_-_-_-_-

Neji was pulled out of his thoughts when the pink head started to move on his chest. Then his pale violet eyes were met with emerald green. His smiled as he kissed her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan..." he murmured to her lips. Said kunochi giggled.

"Good morning," she said happily "Can I ask why are you in such a good mood?"

"Hn," was his reply and Sakura rolled her eyes as she reached over him to turn the radio off.

"I love you." he said, loud enough for only her to hear. Sakura smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN:There it is! To make things clear, the song is playing while he is reminicingremembering the past. Sorry for the confusion! =S Review plz! :) :D


End file.
